


The prank war of the century

by charimiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prank Wars, Stiles is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He probably caused Derek to start the war by commenting on how old and boring he was getting. Which was a joke, but Derek apparently took it to heart and decided to prove him wrong. By wrapping every single item in Stiles’s bedroom in saran wrap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The prank war of the century

No one ever actually believes Stiles when he says he didn’t start this, which is both understandable and irritating as hell. Because he didn’t start the epic prank war between him and Derek. The pack blames him, because to be fair Stiles’s entire personality is lovable asshole, but he didn’t cause this.

Well, he didn’t carry out the first prank at least. He probably caused Derek to start the war by commenting on how old and boring he was getting. Which was a joke, but Derek apparently took it to heart and decided to prove him wrong. By wrapping every single item in Stiles’s bedroom in saran wrap. Which, seriously, that’s a fucking good prank, Stiles had no idea Derek knew how to even prank someone in the first place. He’s never imagined Derek might be good at it, because why would he?

So, Derek started this. But Stiles is going to finish it, goddamnit, he will not be beaten at his own game.

The pranks have been getting more and more elaborate on both sides for the last few weeks, and Stiles has already been begged to stop by the pack, but he won’t stop until Derek does. Which is why he’s in Derek’s loft, with a bag of mountain ash, while he knows Derek’s out in town.

It takes him 20 minutes to carefully pour out the ash in the design he’s printed on a piece of paper, and then another 15 to carefully cover the entire floor with wallpaper, sticking it down with blu-tack. If he’s lucky, Derek will assume the prank is just the wallpapered floor, and the mountain ash maze will catch him completely by surprise.

He doesn’t stick around to watch, because the first and only time he did, Derek had found him and made him clear up every little bit of wet flour that had ended up on his floor, whilst growling threateningly. He does leave a camera in the corner of the room though, and watching Derek attempt to navigate through the room, even after ripping up the wallpaper to see the mountain ash lines, is absolutely hilarious.

Derek’s retaliation is swift and cruel, and Stiles reckons he’ll probably still be finding pieces of egg shell and duct tape in his room for years.

And so the war continues.

(They eventually break off the prank war, but not until both of their prides have been severely damaged. When Derek finally asks Stiles out on a date, he spends the first hour looking around the restaurant suspiciously, until Derek points out it isn’t even his turn to prank.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but I got randomly inspired by something else halfway through and wanted to get this done first... sorry?  
> Prompt: in an effort to appeal to the teenagers, derek starts a prank war with stiles to prove he’s still fun. (but is like super good at them, and everyone is surprised, so stiles doesnt hold back)
> 
> [the wolfsbane coffee mug was awesome in your other fic - maybe more of that? maybe stiles covers the floor in wolfsbane except for a complicated and annoying path that derek has to follow to get out?]
> 
> (I have no idea what the prank with eggshell and duct tape was. Use your imagination?)
> 
> [Come say hi, or prompt me!](http://charimiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
